The present disclosure relates to techniques for performing oilfield operations. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to techniques for performing stimulation operations, such as perforating, injecting, and/or fracturing, a subterranean formation having at least one reservoir therein. The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids, such as hydrocarbons. Oilfield operations may include, for example, surveying, drilling, downhole evaluation, completion, production, stimulation, and oilfield analysis. Surveying may involve seismic surveying using, for example, a seismic truck to send and receive downhole signals. Drilling may involve advancing, a downhole tool into the earth to form a wellbore. Downhole evaluation may involve deploying a downhole tool into the wellbore to take downhole measurements and/or to retrieve downhole samples. Completion may involve cementing and casing a wellbore in preparation for production. Production may involve deploying production casing into the wellbore for transporting fluids from a reservoir to the surface. Stimulation may involve, for example, perforating, fracturing, injecting, and/or other stimulation operations, to facilitate production of fluids from the reservoir.
Oilfield analysis may involve, for example, evaluating information about the wellsite and the various operations, and/or performing well planning operations. Such information may be, for example, petrophysical information gathered and/or analyzed by a petrophysicist; geological information gathered and/or analyzed by a geologist; or geophysical information gathered and/or analyzed by a geophysicist. The petrophysical, geological and geophysical information may be analyzed separately with dataflow therebetween being, disconnected. A human operator may manually move and analyze the data using multiple software and tools. Well planning may be used to design oilfield operations based on information gathered about the wellsite.